Everybody has secrets
by Warehouseaddict
Summary: Myka has a past, a past that that she never whats anyone to ever know, what happens when her resolve begins to crumble can Helena help her to deal with the darkness she has hidden. Please R&R any feedback would be great
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- the return**

Myka was sitting curled up in the living room of the B&B reading her favourite book, THE TIME MACHINE by HG Wells, absently wondering what became of her friend, after she helped to save Claudia's life. She turned to the back of the book and took out the post-it note she had read many times before and smiled, as she thought of the grappler gun sitting on the shelf in her bedroom.

Just then she heard yelling from the hallway

" NO, NO, NO, I WILL NOT HAVE HER HERE". Myka jumped up and walked into the hallway

" Artie, what is it, what's happening?" she turned and there in the doorway was HG her long raven hair falling gently down her back, her pale porcelain like skin almost translucent in the sunlight her dark eyes searching, searching for something, something that Myka was yet to figure out.

" I do believe, that I am the cause of the commotion, hello Myka it is a pleasure to see you again" the Brit said smiling and tilting her head to the side.

Artie turned to Myka

"The regents have decided to allow Miss Wells here to rejoin the warehouse" failing to keep the exasperation out if his voice. As he thought to himself " _I can't believe this is happening, I mean wasn't this women bronzed for a reason"_

Myka tried to hold back her smile there was just something about HG that called to her, like she brought some sort of calm to Myka whenever she was near by , Artie stared at Myka with disbelief.

" You ... You mean your pleased about this ... Like ... Like your happy she's here" Myka turned to look at Artie.

" Artie you know better than most about needing a second chance and what good can come of them, I believe HG deserves a second chance." HG stood in the doorway and smiled at Myka there was just something interesting and almost captivating about her. Artie shook his head and turned back to the regent

" even though she's back she still can't stay here leena needs at least 3 days to get her room moved into the B&B." The regent paused for a minute considering what was being said to him then turned to look at HG

" very well Mr Nelision, Miss Wells can stay elsewhere until her room here is sorted" Myka then looked up suddenly as she remember what was currently in her room.

" HG can stay in my room if she wishes I still have the camp bed from when Tracy stayed over the other night" she said turning to Artie and then to the regent

HG looked to the regent who thought about it for a moment then nodded. HG steeped in to the B&B and embraced Myka warmly.

" Thank you Myka, you don't know how much this means to me.",

" I have a fair idea" Myka said as she smiled down at HG.

The regent set HG's bags into the hallway, nodded to them and turned back and walked towards the waiting car. Artie through his hands in the air and stormed out the door

" I'm away to the warehouse" he grumbled leaving Myka and HG in the hallway. Myka placed the book she was reading under her arm and lifted one of HG's bags and closed the door.

" Let's go to my room and I'll clear some space for you" Myka said beginning to walk up the stairs.

Myka opened the door to her room, she set HG's bag and her book on the pale blue quilt on her bed and walked over to the large chest of drawers and began to move her clothes around in each drawer to create space for HG.

HG stood in the doorway unsure wether to go in or to give Myka time to organise her things. As if reading her thoughts Myka looked up and said,

" I won't bite you know, come in and get comfortable. HG walked into the room and sat in the end of Myka's bed, and looked around, and wondered to herself

 _" why would Myka do this why would she help me out, every time she has ran into me, i have hurt her in someway.I don't deseve any of this "_

"There" Myka said pulling HG out of the thoughts and back into the room,

" just go ahead and put your stuff where you wish, I have a system but feel free to organise your stuff as you see fit ." With that Myka left HG sitting in the bedroom.

While HG began to unpack her things Myka went to the kitchen and made tea, where she began to chastise herself.

" _you never even asked her what her name was, or if there was anything she needed or was she hungry, what kind of person are you Myka"_ with tea in hand she made her way back upstairs to find HG browsing her bookshelf, Myka inwardly cringed and began to blush, her bookshelf was made up entirely of HG wells novels.

" I brought you some tea" Myka said in a desperate attempt to distract HG from her bookshelf. HG turned and smiled at Myka noticing the blush that was appearing over her face as she bit down on her bottom lip looking anywhere but her. Myka handed HG the cup and sat on heir bed as HG Sat on her own.

Myka was busy thinking of how to brooch the subject of asking HG her name when she began to speak,

" Myka are you alright you look like something is bothering you, I'm sorry if I was snooping around, I didn't mean to offend you." Myka looked up shocked

" no, no it's fine you can look around if you want i nothing to hide, it's just it occurred to me while I was making the tea of how rude I have been, you see I never asked how you were, wether you need anything, if you were Arlington with sharing with me or what your actual name is because I assume it's not HG" Myka said as she picked at a bit of non existent lint on her duvet. HG smiled and looked relived

" Myka you are not rude in fact you are one of the kindest people I know, not many people would share a room with somebody who as been bronzed and who they know very little about, and In answer to your questions I am fine thank you and my name Is Helena, Helena George wells."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- the past is never to far away**

Myka spent the rest of the day getting Helena settled in showing her where the bathroom was and how to use the microwave and kettle,as Helena explained to her that this stuff didn't exist when she was bronzed. The two sat at the table and eat the salad that leena had left for them, then they proceeded to go up to bed.

Myka began to get ready for bed and it wasn't until she was standing in her underwear that she remembered Helena sitting on the camp bed. She turned around to find sitting there watching her intently

" shit sorry Helena, I took a blank and forgot you were sitting there" Myka said as she quickly pulled a oversized tshirt over her head and removing her underwear and getting into bed.

Helena then got up and began to rummage through the cloths the regents gave her and to her horror discovered they had forgotten pyjamas. Helena turned to Myka who was sitting in bed reading with her brown tortoise shell glasses on, Helena smiled at her,

" dont tell Pete" Myka said looking up at her

" pardon" Helena asked puzzled by Myka's statement

" the glasses, don't tell Pete I wear glasses or I'll never here the end of it" Myka looked up and smiled, Helena laughed and promised she wouldn't.

" Myka" Helena said hearing the nervousness in Helena voice Myka looked up suddenly

" ummm... Myka, I don't know quite how to say this but ummm... the regent have forgotten to give me pyjamas and uumm... well I ..."

Myka smiled at Helena trying to put her at ease

" you can borrow somthing of mine Helena" Myka said as she got out of bed, Helena couldn't help but admire just how breath taking Myka was, she had beautiful smooth tanned skin with beautiful curly hair that fell down her back and impeccable green eyes that Helena fell looked right into her soul. Myka opened the 3rd drawer down and guested to Helena to take what she wished, Helena chose a pair of white Cotten pyjamas which buttoned down the front. Myka turned her back to allow Helena to get changed.

When Myka turned around again she laughed Helena had mismatched the buttons on the top in a hurry to get changed, without thinking Myka undid all the buttons and began to redo them up again brushing Helena breasts with her hands as she did so, Helena gave a soft gasp but it was enough to make Myka look up and blush with embarrassment.

" shit, sorry again, it's instinctive my little sister used to do this all the time when she was younger and I always fixed it for her, it's the same with Petes tie when he wears one I fix it to"

"It's... It's fine"

Helena stammered as she moved away from Myka getting in to bed. The pair said good night to each other and Myka turned the lights out. Helena lay in bed lost in her thoughts,

 _"It has been a long time since I felt a touch like that"_ she thought to her self but she knew she would struggle stop it if it developed.

Little did she know Myka was also lying awake thinking

 _" I can't believe I did that, you fool."_ But she remembered how nice it was for her hands to drift over Helena, but worried what would happen if Helena wanted to take it further.

Helena was startled awake, it took her a minute to process where she was looking over at the clock she seen it was 3am, odd she thought to her self I normally sleep the whole night, then she remembered what startled her awake, she looked over to Myka who was tossing and turning in her sleep her blue duvet on the floor as she was mumbling

" no no get off me, no please, please don't "

Helena leapt out of bed and turned the light on, she lent down beside Myka and began to call her in an attempt to wake her.

" Myka, Myka, wake up its me, it's Helena " Myka then sat bolt upright in bed and turned to Helena, " Helena" her voiced quivered as she spoke and tears began to run faster down her cheeks as she struggled to steady her breathing. Helena got off the floor and climbed into bed beside Myka and wrapped her arms around her as Myka began to sob uncontrollably,

" shhh shhh, it's okay your safe Myka, I'm here, nobody is going to hurt you, i promise" Helena said in an attempt to sooth Myka. Myka stopped crying and looked up at Helena taking in shuttering breaths. Helena lifted her hand up and tucked Myka's hair behind her ear and used the end of her sleeve to gently dry Myka's tear stained face.

Helena could feel Myka's saturated T-shirt in her arms and got out of bed and went to the chest of drawers and lifted a clean shirt out and sat back on the bed and grabbed the ends of the shirt Myka was wearing and gently pulled it up over Myka's head tossing it behind her, leaving ,Myka sitting on the bed , Helena kept eye contact with Myka and gently pulled the clean shirt over her head, she then grabbed the duvet off the floor, put on the lamp, and turned off the the overhead light.

Helena then got in to bed with Myka and wrapped her arms around her pulling the cover over them, gently stroking Myka's hair until Myka drifted off in to an unsettled sleep with her arms wrapped around Helena and her head resting on Helena's chest.

Helena lay awake wondering what could have happened to Myka that could have caused such nightmares. But she knew one thing she would find out and she would make sure that nothing like that could ever happen to Myka again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Myka woke the next morning with her arms still wrapped around a sleeping Helena, I ttook Myka a few seconds to remember the events of last night. Leaning back on the pillow she groaned.

"On the first night this women shares a room with me I have a nightmare great now what is going to think about me, that I'm some sort of Psycho, I'll need to speak to Leena and see Wheather she'll let Helena sleep in her room because she sure as hell won't want to sleep here anymore" Myka thought to herself, gently pulled away from Helena she went in search of Leena.

Myka found Leena in the kitchen making breakfast, Myka poured herself coffee and sat at the table. Leena was the only other person who knew about Myka's nightmares.

"well besides from Helena" Myka thought sourly to herself. Leena stopped what she was doing and turned to Myka sensing an unsettling shift in her aura.

" what's up Myka" Leena asked casually as ahe could despite knowing something heavy was playing on her mind. Myka sighed and placeing her head in her hands

" I had a another nightmare last night"she sighed, leena fought an overwhelmimg need to hug her because she knew if she did myka would tense up, abruptly ending the conversation.

" Helena, was sleeping in my room last night, she heard and saw everything leena, she probably thinks I'm a Psycho, would it be okay if she stayed in your room I don't think she'll want to stay in mine after this?" Myka sighed and looked at the floor, Leena smiled sympatheticly down at her.

" of course she can Myka but I have a feeling she will be happy to stay in your room, talk to her Myka, instead of assuming the worst."

Myka thanked leena and left the kitchen bringing her coffee and a Cup of tea for Helena back up to her room. When Myka went back to the room she found Helena still asleep,Myka couldn blame her after all she'd had a hell of a first night back. Myka grabed her book and sat in the in the large window reading until Helena began to stir.

Helena woke with a start, and it took her a few minutes to work out her surroundings, she looked up to find Myka watching her from seat in the window, getting up myka came over and sat of the bed beside her. Sitting up Helena took the mug that was being offered to her.

Helena could feel the tension building between them and thought she should say somthing , when Myka began to talk to her in a very rushed and high pitched voice

" look Helena about last night im really sorry you had to see that, it happens a few times a week, but last night was pretty bad, so look what I'm trying to say is leena is happy if you want to spend the next few nights in her room, I'm sorry I scared you, you deserve more from me, your the one that's been through so much yet you seem alright where as stuff happened to me years ago and I still can't deal with it"

Helena sat their speechless, she opened her mouth then closed it, then opened again, then she finally spoke

" listen Myka you having nothing to apologise for. you cant control nightmares trust me I've been there. As long as your alright with it im happy to stay in your room with you, Myka we all have a past, it's taken me a hundred years to deal with mine, and another thing don't diminish the significance of what happened to you from what I seen, It doesn't seem little and unimportant. Im here if you want to talk to me about anything, I ment what I said last night Myka im here and I won't ever let anything hurt you. "

Myka didn't relise she was crying until she felt the tears running down her cheeks, she sighed with relief she really likes Helena and was frighten her little outburst had freaked her out and she would want to avoid her.

Helena did somthing then that surprised both herself and Myka she lent foward and kissed her, Myka lent into the kiss deepening if further taking the cup from Myka, Helena placed them in the floor and kissed Myka again, Turing her so that she lay flat on the bed as Helena straddled her, she began to deepen her kiss again until need for oxygen overid the desire and passion that was erupting between them, she pulled her head from Myka's as the two of them lay there gasping for breath.

Myka turned to Helena still breathing hard and said "wow" Helena smiled

"and that only a kiss ... just you wait" Mykas eyes widened suddenly, immediately she withdrew from Helena, bolting out of bed into the bathroom and was sick, Helena sat up in shock and confusion.

Helena still in a state of confusion, got out of bed and went after Myka, she found Myka huddled beside the toilet, Helena knelt down beside Myka and began to run her hand up and down Mykas back, Myka looked up at her and gave a weak smile.

" Helena im so sorry... It's just ...just that" Myka stumble around what her was trying to say showing Helena she wasn't quite ready to talk about it yet.

" shhhh Myka it's okay you don't need to tell me, we will figure this out as we go along alright." Helena smiled a kissed Myka's forehead. Inside though she was in termoil it pained her to see just how broken Myka was, she knew two things, one she would do anything to help her, two She needed to speak to leena to find out what she knows.

As Myka got up and went for a shower, Helena knew this was her chance to talk to leena, so as soon as she heard the water running, she went in search of leena, she found her sitting in the dinning room, eating her breakfast and reading the warehouse papers, that to everybody else looked blank, but to leena they were filled with information about the artefacts.

As Helena sat down leena looked up and smiled, knowing Helena would seek her out eventually, she gestured to her to help her self to breakfast, so once Helena filled her bowl, she began to question leena.

" leena what do you know about Myka's nightmares" Helena asked

" very little im afraid, I only found out by chance as I felt somthing was wrong and I came across Myka screaming and thrashing about on the bed" Helena winched at the image being put before her,

" so we are the only ones that know about them?" Helena said as she struggled to figure out how nobody had heard her cries

" yes the rooms her are soundproof so nobody else is able to here her when she cries out" leena said answering Helenas unspoken question

" do you know what they are about?"

" no I don't she wouldnt tell me, but from what I understand nobody knows not even her parents or sister"

" how often does she have them?" Helena aked fearing the answer she was about to be given

" she told me 3-4 times a week, but she hasn't had one in a while so I worry the next few will be really bad ones" just then Helena heard Myka coming down the stairs, Helena imediently dropped the subject and went about eating her breakfast.

Myka told Helena there was still hot water if she wanted a shower, Helena graciously excepted it and went back up stairs to Myka's bathroom. After a few minutes Helena worked how to get the shower on and steped in enjoying the warmth of the water cascading down her back as she tried to formulate a plan of how to help Myka. As the water began to cool, Helena got out, she went to lift a towel only to discover that there was none

" o bolloks" she sighed to herself, as she began to pray Myka was still down stairs, she cracked open the door and to her delight found the room empty, so she began to leave the bathroom but tripped on the rug and fell into Myka's arms as she was coming back into see if Helena was alright.

Myka had her armed warped around Helena's body, hugging her as she began to help her up, when they stood, Myka looked into helenas eyes and swore she could feel the heat crackling between them, Myka then lent in and kissed Helena again, keeping one arm on her back she began to trace helenas body with the other causing Helena to moan with delight and begin to quiver. Helena knew if Myka hadn't been holding her see would be a heap on the floor. All to soon for Helena, Myka broke the kiss and saying

" I leave you to get ready" and walked out of room. Helena stood there gasping for breath wondering what she was going to do, how she was going to help Myka. On the other side of the door Myka lent against the wall wondering the same, as she know deep, Down she could never be in a stable relationship with anyone not after ... No No she was not going to do this she was not going to think about what happened anymore, she just had to hurry up and realise that she will be alone for the rest of her life and that is okay. she hoped


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Myka was on her way to the living room when she ran into Leena,

" that's Artie gone now, are you sure you'll be alright here on your own when I leave" leena asked giving Myka conserned look

" Leena I'll be fine, and I'm not on my own now anyway, Helena's here, so go enjoy your christmas, I'm fine really" Myka said smiling at Leena

" okay then, can you give me a hand down with my cases"

" sure" Myka laughed

"you know your only going for two weeks not two months?"

" I know, I know I just like to be prepared" leena smiled

When leena left Myka curled up on the sofa and began to read. A short while later Helena came in with two mugs of tea and a book tucked under her arm, handing a cup to Myka she sat down,

" Myka I couldn't help but noticing the lack of noise, where is everybody?" Helena asked with a puzzled look on her face.

" it's christmas each year one of us stays here while the rest go home or away for the holidays they won't be back for another two weeks"

" o well that explains it then, does it not bother you not being able to go home for the holidays?"

" No" Myka answered bluntly

Helena sensed Myka's growing discomfort at where this was going so changed the subject.

" so... Do you have a favourite author Myka" Helena said with a knowing smile. A deep blush appeared over Myka, as she stuttered out a reply

" I... I do believe... You know the answer to that Miss Wells"

"actually I don't believe I do miss bearing" Helena replied coyly, leaning over and taking the book from Myka's hand.

" well now what do we have here THE TIME MACHINE BY HG WELLS, I wonder Whether that's who your favourite author is ?" As Helena brandished the book about the post-it fell out of the back, Myka leaped to grab before Helena could see she it, but Helena beat her to it,

" well, well miss bearing what do we have here" Helena said as she turned over the paper, she saw Myka putting her head in her hands, Helena rellised then what she was holding before she even read it, she turned to Myka suddenly

" you kept it, it's been months but you kept it" Myka nodded as a blush appeared over her, Helena then dropped the book and note and pulled Myka into her kissing her, running her hands through Myka's soft curls pushing her back on to the sofa, hearing Myka groaning in both pleasure and anticipation, helenas hands moved down Myka's body to the edge of her t-shirt and they began to slide under her shirt moving up her ribcage then cupping her breasts, helenas fingers toyed with the Peaks that were begining to form under the fabric of Myka's bra, Helens hands continued on thier upwards journey removing Myka's shirt in the process, as her mouth traced the path her hands had previously taken Helena noticed scars across Myka's chest and stomach she gently ran her finger over them causing Myka to bolt up and pull back suddenly, knocking Helena on the floor in the process she quickly got up and raced out of the room. once again leaving Helena very confused and unsure of what to do.

After a few moments Helena went in search of Myka, she went up to the bedroom and knocked on the door, opening it she found Myka on the bed sobbing, Helena rushed to Myka and put her hand on her shoulder but Myka pulled away,

" please... Leave...me...I... Nee...need... To be... On my...own" Myka whispered through the few shuttering breaths she took, Helena looked in to Myka's eyes and saw the raw pain behind them, the pain she knew all to well about, but now was not about her she knew what Myka needed and that was not to be left alone, she had been alone enough already and that clearly wasnt working, not that Helena expected it to, she knew that support was what she needed as much as she herself told people to leave her alone, all she wanted was support and help. So Helena slid onto the bed behind Myka and put her arms around her, Myka began to pull away again,but Helena wouldn't let her go, she just held tight, eventually Myka relented and turned into face Helena, with Helena pulling her close.

Helena held Myka until she fell alseep totally drained from events of the last few days, Helena gently slid her arm out from under Myka and pulled the blacket up around her.

Helena left the bedroom and went in seach of her laptop she found it in the dinning room, then she googled

"Myka orphlia Bearing" no results to match

So she tried "Myka Bearing" no results to match

"This is very peculiar" Helena thought to herself her laptop was linked in the the warehouse data base, and it's telling her nothing, she knew then this had be tampered with, somebody had erased Myka from existence,

"who could do that?" Helena wondered aloud.

" I think you already know the answer to that one miss wells" Mrs fredrick said sitting on the chair facing Helena

" gosh, you really have to stop doing that!" Helena said clutching her chest

"And you really need to be less inquisitive, but we can't all get what we want miss wells" Irene said looking over he glasses.

" why" Helena asked

" you know I cant tell you that miss wells it is up to miss bearing to tell you about her past if she chooses to do so" Irene said looking down through her glasses at Helena.

" yes, I understand that, but there is nothing it's like she didn't even exist before the warehouse" Helena pleaded with the women,

"I've said all im going to day in the matter miss wells" and with that she got up and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Getting up Helena followed after Mrs Fredrick by the time she made it to the hallway the woman had already vanished.

" I _hate how she can do that"_ Helena thought to herself. Just then she heard a noise behind her, turning she saw Myka coming down the stairs, looking at the beautiful brunette as she made her way down the stairs she felt an overwhelming amount of anger,

" H _ow dare somebody hurt her, how dare somebody even lay a finger on her and cause this incredibly beautiful person a whole world of distrust and pain."_

Looking into Myka's eyes Helena could clearly see the fear in the emerald eyes that stared back at her, smiling Helena held out her hand in an attempt to put Myka at as much ease as she could, she couldn't bare to see the pain the lingered there.

As Myka grasped as Helena's offered hand Helena squeezed it tight trying to convey as much love and support in the small gesture as she could. Myka smiled but still refused to make the eye contact.

"emm… Helena i …i just want to apologise I shouldn't have acted how I did its just i ….i have a…. emm…i" Helena simply looked at Myka as she struggled to try and say what she needed to, letting helena know she wasn't ready yet, she wasn't at the point where she could talk about it.

" Myka it's okay you don't need to explain yourself to me, you never need to explain yourself to me i'll be here for you no matter what, everybody has a past, everybody has secrets and if you choose to share yours with me then I will be here for you always, but if not I will still be here it won't change anything between us, Myka please look at me" Gently Helena placed her hand under Myka's chin and raised her head so she cold look in to the beautiful emerald globes, now heavy with unshed tears. Gently Helena pulled her into a hug wrapping her arms around the women, kissing gently into the mass of chocolate curls on her head.

Gently Myka pulled away from Helena looking at her she smiled.

" Thank you Helena, thank you for everything, I hope one day I can tell you my story but for now I'm sorry I just can't"

Helena smiled at her words " Myka, Darling all I want is for you to feel safe and happy and if you need anything from me I will always be here for you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Making their way into the kitchen the pair set about making lunch. sitting down at the table the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

Looking up at Myka, Helena paused wondering should she ask the question that had been playing on her mind since she had spoken to Leena that morning,

 _"why had Myka kept this all hidden?"_. Helena had witnessed first hand her relationship with Pete and others she knew just how much she loved and trusted them, so why then did she keep this all bottled up?.

As Helena thought about this she failed to notice Myka looking up at her, Myka watched intently as the brunette across from her eyes frowned in concentration, Myka could tell then she wanted to ask her something, deciding that she had already began to let her guard down so why not answer her question it's not as if she had much to lose and she knew that she could trust Helena with anything.

"Helena dear if you think about what you want to ask me any harder I am worried you might combust" Myka smiled when Helena's shot up to meet her own

"Im….im sorry I was just going to ask you something but i don't want to pressure you so don't worry it's not that important" Helena stammered back as a blush rose over her cheeks. Myka smiled at her

" Helena I trust you and I don't mind if you have questions, because I know if I tell you I'm not ready to answer it you won't pressure me"

Helena blushed at the praise she receiving she hadn't been told somebody trusted her in along time.

" Thank you Myka, you don't need to answer if you don't want to, but I was just wondering why you have never shared this with anybody, I mean not every detail... I just mean you and Pete seem to be so close yet from what I gather you have never willingly let anyone in on what you're going through, sorry if thats to much" Helena looked away from Myka and began picking at a bit of imaginary lint on her shirt, worrying that once again she had pushed her to far to fast.

"I think that is a fair enough question to ask, the truth is the last person that I fully trusted with every part of me broke me further than I have ever been broken before, so since then I have never been able to trust someone fully again, because if I'm broken again I don't think I will ever be able to recover" whispering the last part as tears began to fall silently down her cheek.

Looking up a Myka again Helena gently lifter her hand and wiped away her tears.

"Myka I hope that one day you will be able to trust someone enough to show them every part of you because even from the small part of you I have seen I know just how beautiful you are inside and out and I hope one day you will be able to see that to"

Myka's head snapped to Helena's in shock

" How can you say that, you seen the marks on my skin, you have seen the darkness inside of me how can you even say something like that I can't believe you" Myka yelled, rising from the table storming off

Helena sat there in shock, what had just happened. One minute she had been talking to Myka and the next Myka was yelling at her. Getting up from her seat she went in search of Myka. As she reached Myka's bedroom she knocked the door and went to push it open only to find it locked,

" Myka….. Myka darling please open the door…..we need to talk about this…. Myka please" Helena pleaded desperately with the younger women.

Then Helena heard the lock on the door turn and the door opened, and she was greeted with a set of green eyes still watery with unshed tears looking she saw the hurt and distrust once agin present in them.

Just as Helena opened her mouth to speak Myka's Farnsworth began to ring, Helena watched then as Myka's mask of control washed back over her almost as quickly as it came off"

* * *

Opening the Farnsworth the they were greeted with a frantic Artie

" Myka I need you and HG down here at once some the artefacts have activated and I need a hand to neutralise them"

"We're on our way Artie" Myka smiled back then she closed her Farnsworth and retreated back into the bedroom for her shoes and jacket.

Following her in Helena found Myka on the edge of her bed lacing up her shoes. Helena made her way to her drawer and lifted out her brown leather jacket and brown knee high boots and put them on.

As the pair made their way out to Myka's car, Myka turned suddenly to face her,

" Nobody must ever no about what went on here today, promise me" Helena could see the fear in Myka's eyes at the thought of somebody discovering her secret

" I promise darling, and please know I would never hurt you intentionally you meAn to much to me" Helena smiled at her to try and put her at ease once more.

* * *

Arriving at the Warehouse the duo got out of the car and rushed inside, upon entering they found Artie running around mumbling frantically to himself.

Somebody needs to get down to Isle 3304 in shipping the rigging rope from the Mary Celeste is creating havoc, handing Myka the Goozuka gun, she set off towards shipping.

" H.G I want you to go and check on the Esher Vault you are the only other person I know beside Mrs Fredrick who can work your way around it" Artie grubbed at her handing her another gun

* * *

After checking the Esher vault Helena made her way back towards Artie's office when she heard a gut wrenching scream making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, knowing immediately who it came from.

Frantically she began to run towards the shipping isle, her heart ponding in her chest .


End file.
